kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Father
Father is a demonic father figure who is an ultimate figure of authority and the archnemesis of the KND Organization. His ultimate goal is to destroy the Kids Next Door so that adults can rule the world unopposed. Father's body is completely black, giving him a silhouette-like appearance with few other discernible features, the most notable being his bright yellow eyes. Father resides at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane with his children, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, where he plots to destroy the KND. Father usually sends other villains to carry out his work and rarely attacks the KND personally, and is thus much less often seen than the Delightful Children. He was first seen in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., the season 1 finale and the first 30 minute episode of the series. It is revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. that Father's true identity is Benedict Uno, the brother of Monty Uno and thus the uncle of Numbuh 1. The Delightful Children are also explained to be the result of a Delightfulization Chamber that blew a fuse when used on the kidnapped members of Sector Z. Biography As a child, Benedict Uno lived in fear of his own father and was obedient to him. When his brother Monty Uno decided to rebel against Grandfather, Benedict insisted that he would stand no chance against his power and as a result of his cowardice did not join his brother in the uprising, which ultimately did prove successful. Sometime between this incident and the present day of the series, Benedict took up his father's mantle as the king of evil and ultimate oppressor of children, becoming a demonic being similar to Grandfather and vowing to destroy the Kids Next Door. At one point, Father created the Delightfulization Chamber, a device designed to turn any kid into a mindlessly obedient and perfectly behaved child. The first working Delightfulization Chamber was used on Sector Z. During the Delightfulization Process, the machine blew a fuse for reasons unknown, causing it to explode and amplifying its effects eleventy billion-fold, creating the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who from then on would be Father's "children" and most powerful allies. Other notable minions of Father include the Ice Cream Men and the Teen Ninjas, including his apprentice, Cree Lincoln. Father does not directly control the majority of the KND's rogues gallery, but frequently employs the services of other villains who, while otherwise operating independently, are readily willing serve him. Even the Delightful Children frequently appear without Father. Father is occasionally seen attending the villain meetings of Mr. Boss, who regularly functions as a leader of the series' lesser villains. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and the comic story Operation: H.I.S.T.O.R.I.E., Father is said to be the head of a company called "Evil Adult Industries Inc." It is also implied that Father employs several children similar to the DCFDTL throughout the world, as shown in the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain and Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square. Father was first encountered by Sector V in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., in which he allows his children to use the "Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" and is fought and by the now-adult Numbuh 1 inside his mansion at the episode's climax. His second major appearance was in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., the culmination of a story arc consisting of several loosely-related episodes. Here, he activates a device which creates a rapidly-expanding energy field that turns all KND operatives caught in it into animals. He is defeated by Tommy Gilligan after the young boy decommissions himself in order to gain immunity to the energy field, and subsequently uses Father's DNA with the KND Code Module, making him a member of the Kids Next Door and causing him to be turned into a panther. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father employs the help of nearly every villain in the KND universe and organizes a massive attack on the KND in which he steals the Re-commissioning module and uses it to revive Grandfather, intending for his father to destroy the KND for him and then rule the world alongside him. Instead, Grandfather calls his son a failure and orders him to leave. Towards the end of the movie, the newly-reawakened Numbuh 0 goes to his brother for help and offers him a second chance to stand up to their father alongside him. Father ultimately accepts the offer, and during the confrontation with Grandfather, goes into a violent rage against his abusive father, only to immediately and abruptly abandon the fight for no apparent reason, saying that he no longer cares about anyone or anything. At the end of the film, after Grandfather has been defeated, Father is seen in his house saying "I hate everyone." Father was also involved in some of the later and more elaborate "C.A.K.E.D." episodes, namely Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.F.I.V.E.. In the latter, his ancestors, the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill and their mother who is Father's great-grandmother, are mentioned. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., the series finale, Father turns into it a Dragon after losing his pipe during the episode's climax. At the end of the story, Father falls to his doom in a giant toilet bowl along with the Delightful Children, but is shown to have survived when it is revealed that he is the person interviewing the now-grown up members of Sector V in the present day. Appearance In most episodes Father appears in, he usually appears in a dark silhouette like suit with flames coming out when he gets angry. In Operation: Z.E.R.O, however, when he appears without his silhouette suit, he wears normal glasses, black pants, suspenders, and dress shoes, white dress shirt, and a red tie. Personality In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father (as young Benedict Uno) was very cowardly and obedient, scared of his father (who he called Pappy), Grandfather, refusing to disobey his orders. Following his footsteps, Benedict became Father wearing a silhouette suit and hating all children, going as far to delightfulize the members of Sector Z into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. He is, above all else, the cruelest of all the villains throughout the series, attempting to destroy or take over the Kids Next Door Organization, who they considered him as their greatest enemy. However, he's shown to have a humorous side as shown in many episodes such as Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S., but he's shown to be very ill-tempered and impatient, bursting into flames when angered. He's also very sarcastic as shown in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. and in Operation: I.T.. Ironically, despite being an adult, he still possess a few childlike features as shown in Operation: I.T. , like when he curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth on the ground when Numbuh 362 threatened to feed him broccoli, which all kids, even him, hates. He also showed a kiddish personality in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. when no one invited him to a "party" down at cell block, he says: "I may be evil, but I still like to party down...". On a few occasions, he willingly teamed up with the Numbuh 1 for a common goal such as in Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. and in Operation: Z.E.R.O.. Powers Father possesses several superpowers, most notably an array of fire-based abilities such as shooting fireballs and creating a wall of flame around himself. His offensive powers tend to become more active when he is angered. In addition, Father possesses levitation, seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. and other episodes, self-replicating, seen in Operation: I.T., and shape-shifting, seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Trivia *Despite having blue eyes as a child, he retains the yellow eyes in his adult human form. *In Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E., Father is said to have been an adult created by children named "Mr. Wigglestein" who one day refused to obey his child's commands and led an uprising of adults. This episode is considered non-canonical after seemingly being retconned in Operation: Z.E.R.O.. *In the mirror universe from Operation: P.O.O.L., Father's negative counterpart is the benevolent Daddy, who leads the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense. *Father design is very similar to Father from Full Metal Alchemist. Where KND Father's true form is a normal man while appearing as a shadowy figure, Father from FMA is inverted, appearing as a normal man while his true form is a shadowy form. They also both created "children" to do their bidding. Category:Parents Category:Villains